


Bad Hair Day

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I mean, I know you love your long hair babe,” Margaery said as she finished up. She braced her hand on the back of the chair as she leaned over for a mirror. “But you do rock a pixie cut.”“It is cute,” Arya agreed.“I look like a boy!” Sansa sniffed. Arya snorted.“Not with those tits you don’t!”Tumblr prompt response to Sansa losing her hair somehow but Jon still smitten with her.





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt (in response to my other fic Clean Shaven) what if Sansa's the one with all her hair cut off? Dye job gone bad, accident involving little brothers, post break-up drastic impulse haircut? Maybe she's worried people won't find her pretty anymore, but Jon proves that just isn't the case.

Arya remembered when she had been four and Sansa six, they had been playing in the back garden. During a game of chase, Sansa’s hair had caught in a branch and while she had barely lost anything, the sight of her pretty hair tangled around the stick had sent her into tears.

Arya hadn’t understood the big deal. She had known even then that hair grew back and she had caught her hair many times in all sorts of things, it only hurt for little bit, she had thought.

But as they grew older, Arya had understood a little more. Sansa was traditionally pretty, like their mother. Full, bouncy hair and big blue eyes, high cheekbones. While Arya was proud of her athletic physique, Sansa was proud of her pretty features, especially her hair which was the envy of many a woman and something the men seemed to adore. Arya understood now that Sansa got so upset because of how much she loved her hair, because it made her feel pretty.

So, Arya totally got why Sansa was sobbing so hard her shoulders were shaking as Margaery dutifully cut at her hair. Even Arya felt a little forlorn watching the locks fall to the floor like the autumn leaves outside.

Rickon was crying too, mumbling that he was sorry for swapping her shampoo. He had meant the prank for Robb, he insisted. Sansa read him stories and sang to him but Robb never had time for him anymore.

He spent all his time in front of the mirror, fixing his hair before going to meet Jeyne. Rickon could barely get a moment with his eldest brother and it had made him so mad that he had thought ruining Robb’s hair would make Jeyne dump Robb and he would come back and play again.

In a way, Arya thought Rickon’s six-year-old innocence was rather sweet. But when Sansa was so upset she was making those ugly gulping noises, Arya struggled not to really let her brother have it.

She totally didn’t regret whacking Robb over the head though when he had found out the prank was for him and had said about how Rickon was lucky that he hadn’t ruined his gorgeous curls and had consequently sent Sansa into another fit of ugly sobbing.

“I mean, I know you love your long hair babe,” Margaery said as she finished up. She braced her hand on the back of the chair as she leaned over for a mirror. “But you do rock a pixie cut.”

“It is cute,” Arya agreed.

“I look like a boy!” Sansa sniffed. Arya snorted.

“Not with those tits you don’t!”

“It will grow back sweetie,” Margaery assured her. “Luckily it was conditioner he swapped so your scalp is fine.”

“I bet if you went to the bar tonight, you’d pick someone up no problem,” Arya continued. Margaery nodded, a grin already forming as she accepted the idea.

“Absolutely!” she agreed. “Get dressed up, we’re hitting the bar!”

***

Sansa appreciated that her sister and friend were trying to cheer her up. And the logical part of her told her that it was just hair, it would grow back and she was being rather vein. Yet her hair had been her favourite feature about herself, after her eyes. She had always been so happy that she looked like mother, and seeing how father loved mother’s hair so much, she had hoped her future partner would love her hair as much too.

The bar was pretty quiet when they arrived and headed up to order drinks. Sansa was rather glad to be honest. She just wanted to curl up in bed and cry it out. Margaery and Arya went straight to the toilets as soon as they had ordered.

“Sansa?”

She turned at the sound of her name, blinking in shock when she was met with Jon Snow’s wide eyes glued to her pixie cut.

“I…I thought it was you,” he said, giving a timid smile “When did you get your hair cut?”

“Today,” she sighed, giving the bar tender a nod of thanks as she took her drink. “Not through choice. Rickon played a prank that was meant for Robb but he switched my conditioner instead.”

“Oh,” Jon responded, nodding slightly. “I mean, it is a cute haircut. Not that, you weren’t cute before or anything.” Sansa spluttered around her straw, blinking at him as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. “I just meant, you’re…still…cute…fuck!”

“Are…are you flirting with me?” she blurted.

Jon had been Robb’s hot friend from college that she had had a not so secret crush on. Arya had gagged every time she entered a room for days after she had caught Sansa laughing at one of Jon’s terrible jokes. And Margaery had always given her a nudge and an exaggerated wink whenever she was around the house and Jon was there with Robb.

But she had never truly entertained the idea that he might like her as well. She never seemed to attract nice guys like Jon Snow, always the idiotic players. Though she would be lying if she hadn’t thought about him several times when she was alone in her bed or in the shower.

“Badly,” he replied but his grin was less sheepish and more playful and it made her smile despite everything.

“Why hello there, Mister Snow,” Margaery purred as she sidled up to Sansa’s side.

“Sup,” Arya added.

“Girls night out?” he asked, smiling warmly at each of them.

“Trying to get Sansa laid,” Arya replied with a shrug.

“Arya!” Sansa shrieked, hitting her sister’s shoulder. Arya merely shrugged, reaching for her drink.

“Sansa was feeling a little down at losing her gorgeous locks,” Margaery explained, taking a delicate sip of her wine.

“Yeah, she was just telling me,” Jon said. “I was saying that she’s still pretty though.”

Arya and Margaery shared a look, her sister’s lips twitched slightly.

“Want a game of darts Marge?” Arya asked, tilting her head towards the dartboard on the other end of the bar.

“Love to darling!”

“You don’t play darts,” Sansa scoffed, shaking her head when Margaery merely smirked and followed her sister. Sansa shook her head. “Subtle.”

“Can I buy your next one?” Jon asked, pointing to her glass.

She was going to say no, she was going to head back home and go to bed. But her hands automatically went up to play with her hair only to meet with nothing and she thought, fuck it.

And so, Jon bought the next drink and then Arya returned to the bar to order another drink for herself and a round of shots for everyone. It made Sansa’s face screw up and she spluttered around the burning taste in her mouth. Jon wasn’t faring much better, his fist covering his mouth as he gave a little cough. Margaery shook her head and smacked her lips together several times. Arya, of course, was unfazed and immediately ordered another round.

Sansa had always been a bit of a lightweight and so it hardly surprised her that she was tipsy within a hour. The surprise had been Jon. He had always seemed so together and broody, she could never have imagined him drunk.

Yet here he was, beautiful grey eyes sparkling and cheeks slightly pink in his tipsiness. While she had remained in her seat, albeit, leaning suggestively towards him, he had moved slightly closer to her, so close that she could smell the spicy notes of his cologne and it made her lick her lips at the thought of how nice it would be to smell that on her pillows.

He was a better flirt when he was drunk, she noted. Or at least, he gave less of a shit of making a fool of himself and just straight up told her that she was pretty, that he had crushed so hard on her and used to make excuses to come and over to see Robb when he had been trying to work up the courage to talk to her.

But she had moved to Kings Landing for university and he had accepted that they would never be anything.

“You’re cute enough to be a real pixie,” he murmured. Sansa giggled, shaking her head at him as she took another sip of her drink. He leaned further in and Sansa’s heart fluttered and she averted her eyes down. “Bet you can make me fly.”

The giggle burst out of her before she could stop herself and she quickly covered her mouth. Jon blinked in adorable confusion.

“You’re adorable,” she said, leaning forward and resting her chin in her palm. “And pretty drunk.”

“So are you,” he countered. Sansa shrugged in acceptance. “Adorable I mean.”

“Stop!” she laughed, hitting his shoulder playfully. Jon ducked his head slightly but his eyes twinkled when they looked up at her.

***

An undignified grunt escaped her as her back hit the wall, Jon’s body pinning her in place as his hand wound in her hair, another on her hip as his mouth covered her own in a messy kiss.

He groaned into her mouth and she whimpered as she slipped her tongue between his lips, chasing the taste of his whisky and the cherry flavoured shots that Arya had bought earlier.

Her hand slid down grasping his own and breaking the kiss, she tugged him down the hallway towards her bedroom. She couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she walked backwards, guiding him along and drowning in his dark gaze as he looked as though he wanted to devour her.

And oh, how she would let him!

She surged forward, unable to wait until they were in her room and kissed him again. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, his own slid the zipper of her dress down. And then she was hit with the reality of her hair once more as she thought about how his fingers should have been brushing the ends of her locks right now.

“I know my hair isn’t…”

“I like it,” Jon interrupted between more kisses. “Short, long, no hair at all, I don’t care. You’re gorgeous!”

“Well, I don’t plan on being bald but good to know I’d still have you if I was,” she laughed.

Jon merely smiled, his eyes staring at her so intently she couldn’t help but bite her lip as he slowly pushed her dress off her shoulders until her lacy underwear was revealed to his gaze. She clutched his shoulders as she stepped out of the pooled clothing at her feet and gasped as Jon’s hands suddenly cupped her bottom and lifted her up. Her legs hooked around his waist as he pushed the door open and walked over to her bed.

As soon as her back hit the covers, his mouth was moving down her neck, over the tops of her breasts where they peeked out of her bra. Maybe someday, she’ll let him explore every part of her body at his own pace but she needs him inside her right now, has needed him inside her all night.

She moaned as he pushed the cups down and closed his lips over a nipple. Her fingers faltered with the drawer handle as she tried to open it to get the condoms. Jon smirked against her, his lips moving up and down the sensitive bud until she was arching up, her spare hand clutching at his hair to keep him in place.

The ache between her legs reminded her of what she really wanted though and she managed to wrench the drawer open and grab the box of condoms, tossing them on the bed beside her. She tugged at his hair, pulling him up to her mouth.

“No more foreplay,” she growled. “I need you right now!”

“Okay,” he sighed, pouting slightly before he gave her a soft peck. “But I’m going down on you for the rest of the night after this!”

“Deal,” she laughed, too surprised at his enthusiasm to tease him. And well, if he was willing, she wasn’t going to turn him down!

He unbuckled his belt, tossing it blindly behind him and she reached over to help him pull his jeans and boxers down. Her tongue unconsciously swiped her lips as she took him in and Jon grinned at her.

“Like what you see?” he teased, taking a condom from the box.

“Looks impressive,” she agreed, raising a challenging eyebrow. “Know how to use it?”

A rather unladylike sound climbed from the back of her throat as Jon pushed inside her in one steady, deep thrust which made her clutch his shoulders for composure.

“You tell me,” he murmured, his hips beginning to move in slow, deep thrusts.

Sansa moaned, her legs widening around him to accommodate his movements. He hummed in approval, his hand moving to clutch the pillows by her head as he continued his steady pace, hitting that sweet spot which made her gasp and arch up for more.

“Make me fly,” she giggled in his ear. Jon growled at her teasing. He shifted slightly and picked up his pace. The new angle made him bump against her clit while his cock pounded her sweet spot inside.

"Like this, you mean?" he grunted, grinning against her shoulder as she moaned.

She was sure she would regret teasing him as the embarrassment of the noises she was making right now would certainly catch up with her. But in the moment, as he panted against her neck, pushed harder inside her as he clutched at her covers for leverage, she couldn’t really care.

“Pretty Sansa,” he moaned in her ear. “I bet you’re even pretty when you cum.” She whimpered, his words bringing her release ever closer. “Show me. Show me Sansa!”

She cried out his name, her nails digging into his shoulders as her head tossed back and she locked her legs around him, tensing and groaning against him. Jon hissed as she gripped him, his rhythm faltering until he jerked a couple of times and stilled above her.

“Okay,” Sansa sighed contentedly, trying to find the energy to open her eyes as Jon fell forward, bracing himself on his arms to prevent crushing her. “Maybe I am still pretty with short hair.”

“Gorgeous,” Jon corrected, pushing himself up to look down at her as she finally opened her eyes. He grinned down at her, keeping his eyes on hers as he slowly moved down until his head was on her chest. “Now, I do believe I made you a promise?”

“By all means,” Sansa replied with a devilishly grin of her own as she parted her thighs once more.


End file.
